A World of Fluff and Love
by x deadlypastaaa
Summary: A series of the fluffy and incredibly adorable adventures of the nations you all know and love. Prepare for utterly random fluff in these oneshots, set in the world of Hetalia where literally anything is possible. Rated T for Romano's colorful vocabulary; seriously, he should have a whole dialect of his own.
1. Chapter 1: The Rain in Spain

_**Happy (belated) Valentine's Day from x deadlypastaa! Have a series of fluff because you deserve some. I don't own Hetalia!**_

**Spamano: The Rain in Spain**

_Valentine's Day_

The sunlight filtered through the shades as I lazily cracked open one eye. My eyes wandered around the room, and my gaze landed on a bouquet of roses on the table.

Then, I remembered what day it was today.

_Cazzo._

With an annoyed huff, I reluctantly rose from bed and rubbed my eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

"Romano! _Buenos días mi pequeño tomate_~" Spain greeted me as always. _Hmph, he doesn't seem to know. _Eh, no point bringing it up if I'm only going to be smothered even more.

_You know you like it, _a voice in my head whispered.

_Shut up._

"Aww, what's wrong Romano? You look like a tomato again~" Spain said, a touch of concern in his voice and dancing across his features. _Damn those huge green puppy eyes. _Ugh, now I have to tell him what's bothering me so he'll leave me alone. _You don't want to make him sad, do you? _the voice teased lightly. I gritted my teeth, bracing for what was to come.

"Eh...well, you see...ah, do you know what day it is today?" _Urgh, I'm so awkward. _Spain's face continued staring at me blankly. Then his eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh yeah! Today's Saturday!"

Cue huge facepalm.

"Argghh! It's Valentine's Day, _idiota_!" I screeched in exasperation. It took him a few moments to register the fact. Then realization dawned. "Ohhhh…" Spain looked embarrassed at the extremely late reaction.

Another facepalm.

"Oy, Romano, you look sad...Don't worry, we'll do something special-here, have a plate of churros and a spell… _Fusososososo~"_

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't deny the small smile that played upon my lips. He was so wonderfully, stupidly adorable sometimes. _Okay, all the time_. _Shut up. No, you shut up, he's adorable and you know it. ARGGH, fine._

As I silently debated with my crazed, lovesick self, I could only half listen as Spain rambled on about our "special plans". Ah, I could only imagine all the places he would drag me to today. But deep down inside, the sappy part of myself knew I would enjoy every minute of it. _How stupid._

Now, today was no different from any other day, considering I spent every day with Spain (like it or not), but for the sake of the stupid holiday I decided to look my sharpest. Even though Italians look pretty sharp all the time, anyway.

When I reemerged from my room, in a futile attempt to dash to the door unseen, my footsteps screeched to a halt as I heard Spain huffing and puffing to catch up. Oh no, here it comes.

"Oy, wait for me _mi tomatito-_ohoho, _me gusta_~" Spain chuckled, vaguely reminding me of that _froggy wine bastard _and as usual oblivious to what he was implying. _Dammit. _I sighed in defeat and turned around to face him. "Eh, come on and _hurry up already_-_mio dio.._" I couldn't help but stare at him, with that stupidly endearing goofy smile. I promptly turned around and marched out the door, refusing to let him see my abnormally red face.

The day was mostly spent strolling around the Spanish plaza. It was pleasantly warm, the sun breathing softly on tourists and locals alike as the various shades of golden dappled through the leaves like a mosaic. A visit to every store and absorbing the vibrant sights, sounds and smells could invigorate even the most reclusive of hermits. The day was filled with snippets of special moments, and it was not one whole day but a collage of unforgettable snapshots. The scent of tomatoes and the fragrance of fruit and flowers, the irresistible melody of a mariachi band (with a completely mortifying dance with Spain on the square), enjoying the warm Mediterranean breeze as we sat at a fountain, watching the pigeons, a calm and content moment of bittersweet coffee and the sugary buzz of happiness. The whole ordeal was, put quite simply, a _fucking sappy Hallmark cliché card. _And, being the sap that I am, I (secretly) adored it all.

But the last part of the day….well, let's just say you don't experience this every Valentine's Day. Or ever. But before I tell you anything, let's establish that I get _very _uncomfortable with things crawling on me. Or things falling on me that shouldn't be.

It was sunset. We had just finished a hearty dinner at a decent Spanish restaurant, but of course I ended up a bit tipsy from the (also decent) house wine. And of course, the Tomato Bastard kept teasing me from the sudden attack of hiccups I caught. _Cazzo, _I thought for about the millionth time today. A cliché walk by the shore at sunset topped off the day and nothing could feel better and it was a fairytale ending and all that shit when...certain _sea animals_ inexplicably surrounded us.

Now, as you may recall, there was a certain..._incident_ in 2008 where we were eating at a restaurant, I was drowning my sorrows of my favorite sports team losing in a glass of red wine, and a turtle started crawling on me. In no time, a swarm of sea turtles paraded in and started crawling on Spain, too. Of course, he was grinning stupidly and going on about how _turtles also worship Spain _and all that crap, while shit hit the fan as I started hyperventilating. Probably because there were turtles. In. A. Freaking. Restaurant.

And, needless to say, shit hit the fan once more when certain familiar animals inexplicably started falling out of the sky. "Damn you, stupid Eyebrow Bastard!" I yelled at the sky, knowing full well that somewhere the stupid idiot was probably drinking tea and using his poor excuse of magical abilities.

"Ah, not to worry, _mi amigo_! I was missing my friends anyway. Oh yeah, and last time I forgot to introduce you to Carlitos, Juan, Maria, Diego, Rosalinda, Antonio, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello.." Spain trailed off as he pointed to various turtles and they smiled accordingly.

"Not to worry, I already told them not to follow us home! So smart of me, eh?"

"You did WHAT?!" I shouted. I could slowly feel them crawling up my leg, and it took all of my energy not to scream and shake them off. My inner sap tried reasoning with me, saying stupid things like _he wants to make you happy _and _he'll be sad if you kick them out, _but the truth was I had no idea what to do with a hundred or so sea turtles. It was the restaurant incident all over again.

In frustration I groaned and buried my face in my hands. This had become a complete disaster! But upon noticing my state, Spain gently set down the turtles he was holding and turned to me.

"What's wrong Romano? Do you want to go home?" His voice had spoken softly, with genuine concern and I knew I just _had _to forgive the idiot. Too exhausted to protest, I weakly nodded and began the walk home.

"_Adios mi amigos!_ I'll see you soon~" Spain called back to his little friends, and they squealed back.

One walk and a bottle of wine later, I could say that this unusual sap of a holiday ended up okay. Spain, that goofy Tomato Bastard, always made things okay again no matter how bad he screwed up.

And to be honest, the turtles _were _pretty adorable.

-end-

_A/N: So! Ah, hope you liked it. Just a random oneshot in a series of oneshots. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Heart

Asdfghjkl sickness and OOC-ness….sorry! ;n; More fluff for y'all! I do not own Hetalia or its adorableness. Basch = Switzerland, Lili = Liechtenstien, and Belgium = Bella… you can replace these with another name if you want. And now...The Chocolate Alliance!

SwissBelg: Chocolate Heart

Another day at Basch Schokoladenecke.

Basch sighed as he reluctantly opened up shop. Basch's Chocolate Corner, as it was called, was a quaint and tidy sweet shoppe selling one of the best Swiss chocolates made, yet the lack of publicity generated only a few customers. But the small crowd the store drew unanimously agreed that this was the best local secret to satisfy even the largest craving of a sweet tooth.

The store, with its cozy home-made atmosphere, knew all of its customers by heart. Basch and his younger sister Lili started the tiny yet effective business as another way to earn money, and their hard work had paid off. On some days, the customers chatted politely with Lili at the counter, sometimes bringing in new friends who were visiting, while Basch expertly crafted the smooth, creamy delicacies. But today, it was his turn to be the cashier. While Lili took Basch's place as the chocolatier, the Swiss sat calmly at the counter, his aura radiating "pay or leave". The shop was a lot quieter on these days, with most of the customers either too busy or too scared to talk to him, or simply preferred to browse the myriad of sweet delights in silence. With him, it was all business. You got here, get what you want, leave. Simple. And while Lili offered a different, more approachable atmosphere, it was all right with him. After all, there was always a gun in the back closet, just in case things got out of hand. Though he never planned to use it, he preferred to stay secluded and avoid being unnecessarily tangled in the dramas of daily life.

That being said, he never took a favor to any customers, not even the regulars. Not even the friendliest or zaniest of visitors could change his behavior, unless they posed a threat, in which he had no choice to kick them out. It was just the right thing to do.

But, no matter the situation, there just had to be an exception.

It was on this seemingly normal day, as Basch opened up the shop like hundreds of times before, that a new customer walked in. Strangely, she walked in alone, while new customers were usually brought over by their friends. And like he said before, Basch did not grow attached to customers, but he would be lying if he said she wasn't pretty- fluffy, golden hair, tied with a lush forest-green ribbon; bright emerald orbs that matched his own, and a gentle smile-a being of kindness, a gentle soul and a friendly air, all precious qualities matched by the sweet personality of Lili.

Unknowingly, Lili was watching her big brother as a strange dusting of pink appeared across his face. That rarely ever happened except when he was embarrassed...could it be…?

Struggling to keep his voice from wobbling, he cleared his throat and tried to be...normal. "Welcome to the shop. Get what you want or leave it." It came out harsher than he wanted it to, but it was over. Surprisingly, the girl seemed unfazed by his blunt introduction and continued looking around with wide green eyes.

"This is amazing! I've never seen so much sweets before! People should come here more often…" she said more to herself as green orbs sparkled with curiosity. "Tell me, do you always have so many shelves stacked with these? Or are there more in the back?" This girl certainly had a lot of questions that threw off Basch a bit. Noticing Lili peering from the doorway, they shared a look that clearly said we need to talk. Politely excusing himself from the lady (he didn't even learn her name yet, great job), Basch disappeared into the kitchen while the girl continued staring with awe at her surroundings, her mouth curving upwards at how many she would most likely buy. (Probably the whole store.)

As soon as they stumbled into the pantry, Basch's facade slipped slightly and a small look of worry appeared on his mostly neutral face.

"What should I do? I haven't had to deal with such a customer on my own. You'd be better at handling this." It took Lili a moment to answer, as it was unusual for her brother to ask for her advice. Finally, Lili looked up innocently.

"Just go for it. I know it makes you a little uncomfortable but...it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. She's pretty nice and seems to like you a lot," she said truthfully. A slight blush appeared on her brother's face but disappeared quickly as his neutral face returned, with determination shining underneath.

"Fine. If you insist...How fun." Before leaving, Basch took one last look and said, "Thank you for your opinion." Lili nodded before going back to making the chocolates, or at least pretending to as she listened for conversation.

Back in the front, Basch fumbles to start a conversation. "So….ah… would you like a sample?" Instantly, her eyes lit up as she grinned excitedly. Lili had slipped a freshly-made truffle to her brother to win her over, and Basch's eyes widened slightly as he found himself handing a smooth chocolate heart to this special customer, whose eyes lit up in excitement. Eagerly, she took a bite of it and her eyes widened in shock. For a second Basch was worried that something was wrong-but was taken aback as she threw her arms around him.

"These are amazing! I'll take a box...or two…" she grinned sheepishly.

"That'll be 10 euros a box…" Basch said, having followed this drill a million times. The lady's eyes widened, and Basch was about to lower the price just this once…

"No no no, I'll give you double that! If you'd like...After all, you've been great here…" Blushing slightly she continued. "These are absolutely delicious! I mean you're lucky if I don't keep them all to myself~"

It was Basch's turn to be surprised. As much as money would be helpful, he was sure they could get by without having to take more than necessary.

"Really, I don't think that's necessary."

"Aww, come on, pleeaasse?" Wide green eyes sparkled at his, and before it was obvious he was staring at them he put his hands up in defeat. She squealed excitedly and all but threw the money at him. "Thanks so much! By the way, I'm Bella!"

Bella, he thought. Beautiful.

Shaking his thoughts from his head, Basch returned to Bella's constant conversation. "You know, we should meet again sometime! That would be nice…"

Basch barely heard Lili's soft giggling as he struggled to control the blush that was steadily creeping onto his cheeks. Luckily, Bella seemed not to notice, but he soon found himself saving a day to spend with her.

How fun.

As she left the shop, the tiny silver bell by the door still rung in his ears as the world returned back to plain and normal simplicity.

He did say before that he didn't have a favorite customer, but just this once...


End file.
